


Five Times Tony Fellated Food Obliviously and One Time He Knew Exactly What He Was Doing

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, M/M, Natasha plays matchmaker, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been easier for Steve to put up with if Tony was doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Avengerkink prompt

It started with cupcakes, of all things.

Steve had walked into the kitchen one afternoon to find Tony and Natasha in the middle of baking. There was a platter of cupcakes on the counter and Natasha was carefully pulling another batch out of the oven while Tony vigorously stirred a large bowl of white frosting.

“What's the occasion?” Steve asked.

“Russia Day,” Natasha said with a smile. “Tony's looking forward to trying a traditional Russian meal.”

Steve frowned. “I didn't know cupcakes were Russian.”

“We spiked the frosting with vodka,” Tony said. He waved the spoon around, splattering himself with little flecks of frosting. “It's a brilliant idea and I'm only upset that I didn't think of it first.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Don't mind him, Steve. He's already had half a bottle of vodka.”

“Did not,” Tony protested. “Most of it's in the frosting.”

“And most of the frosting's on you,” Natasha shot back.

Steve was forced to agree with her. Tony's hands were sticky and there were white smudges on the collar of his black t-shirt. Steve was pretty sure making frosting wasn't supposed to be such a messy affair, but Tony seemed to have a knack for getting himself filthy. It reminded him of seeing Tony down in his lab, covered with grease and sweat and-

He blinked. Weird. His mind didn't usually wander like that.

Natasha and Tony had gone back to their baking, playfully bickering with each other. It was almost like he wasn't there anymore. Fine by him. It was a rare sight to see Tony and Natasha getting along so well and he was content just to observe.

They actually worked efficiently as a team, Steve was surprised to note. The cupcakes were turning out beautifully. And Tony was a shockingly good cupcake decorator for a man who never cooked anything besides instant noodles. The way Tony squeezed the pastry bag, carefully pumping out lines of creamy, white-

Okay, no. He was not letting his mind wander again. Tony was just frosting some cupcakes. It was all perfectly innocent.

Tony glanced surreptitiously at Natasha and then lifted the pastry bag to his mouth. Toy's eyes slid shut and then his dextrous engineer's hands began gently kneading and squeezing the bag.

He watched Tony's throat work as he swallowed. He was practically drinking the stuff, making small noises of contentment. Steve was ashamed of himself, but he was absolutely enthralled by the sight. He wasn't sure he could move even if he wanted to.

But then Tony opened his eyes and met his gaze. Tony's eyes went wide and he hastily slipped the bag out of his mouth.

And now there was frosting smeared across his mouth and chin.

Oh god.

“You got uh, a little on your face,” Steve said faintly.

“Where?” Tony licked at the corners of his mouth.

Steve averted his eyes. “Yeah, that's-you got it.”

“Tony,” Natasha said sternly. “How are we going to frost all these cupcakes if you eat all the frosting?”

“Make more?”

“We don't have any more powdered sugar, idiot. I already told you that.”

“It's okay,” Steve said quickly. “I'll run to the store.”

“You don't have to do that,” Natasha said.

“No, I uh, I need the exercise. Missed my morning run.” He went for the door as fast as he could. 

Behind him, he could hear Natasha say, “Tony, did you just fit an entire cupcake in your mouth?”

Steve didn't dare look back.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time, Steve walked in to the gym to find Natasha and Tony sparring in the boxing ring while Clint leaned against the ropes, complaining about how boring they were to watch.

“You both suck,” Clint said. “Nobody's even bleeding yet.”

Natasha put a hand on her hip and ducked one of Tony's punches. “I can make you bleed if you'd like, Clint.”

“No, thank you,” Clint said quickly.

“Then, shut up.”

Steve chuckled and headed over to the punching bag. It was just close enough that he could still watch the sparring match. Natasha was winning, of course. She always won. But after several months of practice, Tony was getting better. And that was the important thing.

It was good to see Tony circling around Natasha, his eyes dark with intensity and sweat dripping down his body, plastering his shirt against his-

Well, it was good to see Tony taking sparring seriously, anyway.

After another fifteen minutes of basically dancing around each other, Natasha called for a break.

“Make yourself useful, Barton, and get me a water,” Tony said.

Clint flipped him off, but he grabbed a water bottle out of the cooler and tossed it to Tony.

Tony twisted the cap partly off the bottle with his teeth and then pushed his mouth down over the bottle's neck. Now, with his hands free, Tony tapped at his tablet, bringing up footage of his match with Natasha so he could analyze it for next time.

“You weirdo,” Clint said. “You can't drink it like that.”

“Just watch me,” Tony mumbled around the bottle. He curled one hand around the bottle and drank deeply. Steve could see the effort it took for Tony to get even the smallest sip. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked vigorously. Still, Tony was definitely getting water out of it. He could see Tony's throat work as he swallowed.

“Hey, Steve,” Natasha called. “Steve.”

He blinked rapidly, realizing he had just been staring at Tony for the past five minutes. “Sorry,” he said. “I've got a lot on my mind.”

Natasha jerked a thumb towards Tony. “You want to go a round with him?” she asked. “Maybe teach him some of your moves?”

Of course he did. It was an excuse to put his hands on Tony, have him pinned beneath him, squirming and-

But no, it would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.

“You two go ahead,” he said. “I'm done here.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “But you just got here.”

Tony tilted his head back and shook out the last drops of water onto his tongue.

Steve suppressed a shudder. “I'm going to go for a run instead.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty soon, Steve saw a sexual undertone in everything Tony ate. Everything from carrots to Butterfingers.

The sad part was that Tony wasn't even doing it on purpose. He had been so caught up in work lately that he was barely paying attention to the world around him. He was just reaching for whatever snack foods he could find and if they happened to be particularly phallic, well, that was just his own dirty mind seeing sex in everything Tony touched. 

He avoided eating with Tony most days. Usually, it wasn't too hard to get breakfast before Tony was up and go for a run to clear his head.

It wasn't exactly helping. He couldn't look at a water bottle anymore without seeing Tony's lips stretched over the bottle neck. Too many runs ended with a cold shower and locking himself in his room for the rest of the day.

At least Natasha had stopped badgering him to date one of the female SHIELD agents. He was sure she was still plotting to set him up with someone, though, if her calculating expression was any indication.

He stirred his oatmeal and avoided her gaze. All he needed to do was wolf down his breakfast and escape before she could try anything. If he was lucky-

“Hey, Cap. Hey, Nat,” Tony said, strolling into the kitchen with his tablet tucked under his arm.

Steve slumped down in his chair. Today was just not his day.

“I hope I'm not interrupting your breakfast date,” Tony said. “Just here to grab an apple and I'll head right back down to my cave.”

“Have a banana,” Natasha said. “You could use the potassium.”

Steve glared at her from across the table. “You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?”

“Doing what?” Tony asked, hand hovering over the fruit basket.

“Nothing,” Steve said quickly.

Natasha smirked. “Plotting ways to get you eating better.”

Oh, yes. She was definitely doing it on purpose. Which meant it was all going to get so much worse. 

Tony picked through the bananas with his nose wrinkled in distaste. “These are all way too ripe. Who the hell eats bananas like this?”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Natasha said casually. Her gaze flicked to Steve. “I didn't know you liked hard bananas.”

Steve almost choked on his oatmeal. “Natasha,” he hissed.

She stood with a languid stretch. “Come have a seat with Steve,” she said. “I was just leaving.”

“Uh, sure,” Tony said. He dropped down into the seat across from Steve and began carefully peeling his banana.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just breakfast.

When he opened his eyes, the tip of the banana was resting against Tony's lips as he tapped at his tablet.

No. There was no way he could do this.

“Tony, I'm going to-”

Tony held up a finger. “One sec, Cap.” He tapped viciously at the screen and jammed the banana into his mouth.

Steve swallowed. And now Tony was deep-throating that damn banana.

Tony finally bit off half the banana and began chewing. He looked up at Steve curiously. “You were saying?” he asked, once he had swallowed his mouthful.

“Nothing,” Steve said. “Absolutely nothing.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was happy when Fury began sending him on missions again. Most of the time, they were just short, clean-up cases and he was heading back home in just a few hours. But Steve didn't care. Anything to get him out of the Tower and get his mind focused on other tasks.

Today's mission had been exceptionally brief. Just a quick two hour jaunt in New Jersey. It wasn't even noon yet and Steve was already waiting for his ride home. At least he had brought his sketchbook to keep him occupied.

After a few minutes, Steve frowned down at the page. Somehow, he had sketched Tony in a lab-filthy tank top, delicately licking an ice cream cone. Steve ripped the page out of the book and crumpled into a ball. No more Tony. He was going to draw...he was....maybe a picture of Clint? Yeah, Clint was a safe subject.

A loud honk jerked Steve's attention from his sketch. There was no sign of Natasha's black Corvette, but there was a shiny silver Maserati pulled up to the curb. Tony stuck his head out the window, grinning around the Popsicle stick in his mouth. “Need a lift, Cap?”

Steve swallowed. “Natasha was supposed to pick me up.”

Tony shrugged and shifted the stick to the side of his mouth with his tongue. “Something came up,” he said.

Of course it did. Damn Natasha.

Steve set his jaw and reluctantly dragged himself over to the car.

“Excuse the mess,” Tony said. He swept Popsicle wrappers off the seat and wedged the box firmly between the two seats. “I just saw these at the store and I had to get them. I just had to.”

Steve stared at the box. “Avengers Popsicles? Really?”

“Yup. Well, it's just you, me, and Hulk. We're probably the easiest to make. I mean, what flavor would they make Natasha? Leather?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “How many of these have you had already?”

“Two so far. I keep getting Hulk. Not that I hate, grape, or anything, but I'm looking forward to an actual Capsicle.”

Steve grit his teeth. This was going to feel like the longest drive in his entire life. He shifted in his seat, carefully draping the shield over his lap.

Tony took the stick out of his mouth and peered at it. “Oh hey, they have jokes on these things. 'Why did Whiskers lie down? To take a catnap.” He frowned. “That's not even a joke. I'm sure I could come up with something way better.”

He rooted around the box and pulled out another cluster of Popsicles. “Open this for me, will you, Cap?”

Steve took the package Tony held out to him and opened it carefully. 

“Is it another Hulk?” Tony asked, his eyes still on the road.

“It's uh, black, red, and yellow.”

“Yesssss,” Tony said. “I've dying to see what I taste like.” He took the Popsicle from Steve's hands and licked up the side. “Hmmn, lemon. Do I seem like a citrus to you, Steve?”

“Uhhh, not really?”

Steve really, really didn't want to think about how Tony tasted.

The next few moments were quiet. Tony had jammed the entire Popsicle in his mouth so he had both hands free to navigate a particularly sharp curve. And Steve was studiously looking at the car door instead of Tony. 

“Okay,” Tony said after they were back on a straight stretch of road. “Hand me another one.”

Steve looked over at Tony with surprise. And immediately regretted it as Tony drew the stick slowly out of his mouth, his tongue running over the last vestiges of Popsicle.

He held the next Popsicle out to Tony without looking at it or Tony. It was probably safer that way.

“Hey,” Tony said with obvious delight. “An actual Capsicle.”

Oh god he was doomed.

Steve watched in horrified fascination as Tony licked and sucked on the Popsicle. This was...this was torture. How was he suppose to survive this? It would be easier to just throw himself out a window and walk the rest of the way home.

“You're my favorite, Cap,” Tony declared. “Not apple, as one might, expect.” He took another long, slow lick of the Popsicle. “I don't know what flavor you're supposed to be, actually, but I like it.”

Oh, he was doomed. So very doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony stirred his cappuccino absently as he studied the data Jarvis had prepared on the new suit. It wasn't as maneuverable as Tony had hoped. He would have to tweak it a little. Or a lot. 

But that could wait until later. Right now was break time. It was nice to get out of the workshop in the wee hours of the morning before the rest of the Avengers filled up the kitchen and pestered him to work on gadgets for them. He loved them like a dysfunctional family, but god, he needed space sometimes.

The door creaked open and Tony looked up in annoyance. But he relaxed when he saw it was just Steve. Steve never asked Tony for anything. That alone would have made him Tony's favorite, but he was also hot. And Tony was always happy to be in the company of such spectacular eye candy.

Steve stared at Tony warily. “You're up early,” he said.

“Actually, I'm up late.” He lifted his mug to take another sip.

Empty. Damn.

Tony got up and stuck his mug back under the cappuccino machine and fiddled with the buttons as he waited for his coffee.

Steve's eyes were following him. Probably silently judging him and his caffeine levels.

Tony returned to his seat, prepared for a lecture about too much caffeine and too little sleep, but it never came. Steve was just staring intently at his mug.

“Vanilla cappuccino,” Tony said. “Natasha insisted on getting the machine and I can't really blame her. This stuff tastes amazing, especially the nice layer of foam on the top.”

Steve made a strange noise in the back of his throat and looked away. Typical. Steve didn't drink anything besides the old-fashioned thick black sludge. And Tony was really tired of how horrified Steve reacted to flavored coffees.

“Oh, come on, Steve. Just give it a try. You might like it.”

“No,” Steve said, his voice sounding oddly tight.

Well, okay then.

Tony sipped at his coffee, trying not to feel hurt that Steve refused to even look at him, much less have a conversation. But Steve had been rather unsociable the past few days, acting jumpy and uneasy all the time. Tony had no idea what was wrong. When asked, Steve always insisted he was fine.

“Good morning,” Natasha said, padding into room. 

Steve tensed.

She grabbed a bagel off the counter and raised an eyebrow. “It's nice to see the two of you enjoying breakfast together.”

Steve's jaw tightened. “Leave me alone,” he growled.

“Are you two fighting?” Tony asked, looking between them curiously.

“No,” Steve said. But the look he shot Natasha was anything but friendly.

“Steve's just being unreasonably stubborn,” Natasha said serenely as she spread cream cheese on her bagel. “He'll get over it.”

Steve huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, facing away from both of them.

Well, this was weird. Maybe Steve was right about his sleeping habits because Tony was obviously hallucinating. Or maybe he just hadn't had enough coffee yet.

He took another long drag from his coffee cup. Mmm. This stuff was the best. He could already feel his brain waking up.

“Would you stop that?” Steve snapped.

Tony blinked. “I'm not doing anything.”

Steve groaned and put his head in his hands.

Whatever. Tony was just going to enjoy his coffee whether Steve liked it or not.

Oh. Nothing but a ring of foam left around the mug. Damn. Tony scraped the spoon around the edges of the cup and licked every last bit of foam off the spoon. No sense in letting it go to waste.

“I can't take this anymore!” Steve exploded. He stormed out of the kitchen.

Tony froze, spoon halfway to his mouth for another lick. “What just happened?”

Natasha shook her head. “You are shameless,” she said.

“Me? I didn't even do anything this time.”

Natasha snagged the spoon from his hand and popped it in her mouth. She delicately licked the back of the spoon and then dipped her tongue into the smooth curve.

He watched her with fascination. “Nat, that is obscene,” he said.

“I know.” She arced the spoon towards the sink. “You're a smart man. Just think about it."

Think about what? How she was licking the spoon that he had just been...

Oh.

Ohhh.

This explained everything. The awkward stares, the jumpiness,the quick exits. Steve wasn't mad at him. Quite the opposite.

And poor Steve. Poor sweet (probably) virginal Steve didn't know how to walk up to a guy and say "You've got a sexy mouth."

Tony was going to have to do something about that.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, Tony watched Steve carefully. He had been spending so much time working that he had been totally oblivious to how sexually frustrated Steve was getting. Steve stared at him all the time, at his mouth mostly. And when Steve caught him watching, he averted his gaze and mumbled some excuse to leave the room.

Frankly, it was adorable. The most adorable thing Tony had ever seen.

And then there was the hungry way Steve looked at him while he was eating. The naked desire on Steve's face just did things to Tony. Because Steve really, really wanted to jump him (yay) but was far too well-mannered to do such a thing (not yay). Not even with all the carrots and bananas and ice cream Natasha had been shoving at Tony. The woman was good, Tony admitted. She knew exactly what would set Steve off and she had been pushing Steve's buttons for so long that he was due to crack any day now, morality be damned.

Tony didn't want to wait that long. He wanted Steve like yesterday. But first, he had to come up with a plan.

At four a.m. the next morning, Tony headed down to the kitchen. He waited anxiously until Jarvis announced that Steve had left his bedroom and was heading down to the kitchen for a pre-run breakfast. Perfect. Tony grabbed a Magnum ice cream bar out of the freezer and settled himself onto the kitchen counter. With a little luck, he would finish unwrapping it right as Steve walked in.

5....4....3...2....1

Right on cue, Steve entered the kitchen and came to a halt, seeing Tony sitting on the edge of the counter. “Uhhh,” he said.

Tony shrugged and swung his feet absently. “Felt like being a little kid this morning. I mean, who doesn't love ice cream for breakfast?”

A little of the tension drained out of Steve's shoulders and he laughed nervously. “Sure. Why not?”

Tony licked at the ice cream with an air of casual disinterest. “These aren't bad,” he said. “But they're not really designed properly.”

“It's ice cream,” Steve said. He stared steadily at the far wall, although his gaze kept flicking back to Tony and then immediately skittering away again. “Ice cream doesn't need much design.”

“Wrong,” Tony said. “See this?” He held out the ice cream towards Steve, who actually looked at the ice cream for more than a second, probably considering it safer than looking at Tony. Oh, how wrong he was going to be. 

“You see that little hole in the chocolate coating at the top?” Tony asked.

“I don't see how that matters.”

“I could suck all the cream out from the middle,” Tony said.

Steve made a strangled noise.

Tony stuck the ice cream back in his mouth, sucking up as much of the melted vanilla ice cream as he could through the little hole.

And oh, Steve's face was glorious. Desperate eagerness fighting against abject horror.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked.

Steve opened his mouth and then closed it again. His whole face was dusky pink and the flush spread all the way down to his collarbone. If Tony had been an artist, he was sure he would paint everything in that particular shade of pink. It looked so good on Steve.

“You, uh, you have, uh...” Steve swallowed and trailed off.

“White stuff all over my face?” Tony offered helpfully.

Steve nodded, his face tight.

“If you're planning on jumping me, this is your chance.”

Steve took a step backwards, his eyes wide with horror. “Tony, I would never-”

“Oh, of course not. Captain America is an innocent little boyscout. Thinking about sex would be bad for his image.”

Steve took another few steps backwards as Tony advanced on him.

“Tony, please, I'm not-”

Steve stumbled back against the table. Perfect. Tony hopped onto Steve's lap and straddled his hips.

“Tony!” Steve said, eyes wide with surprise.

“There we go,” Tony said. He shifted a little, grinning as Steve's blush darkened. “This is nice, isn't it?”

“Tony,” Steve whimpered. “You can't, you wouldn't...” 

“I would,” Tony said. “You think I'd sit my ass down in your lap to tell you no? Come on. You've been wanting this all week. All you had to do was ask.”

Steve groaned. “Like I could really ask you to debase yourself like they do in Clint's porno-”

“Hey, no. I like all kinds of sex and I refuse to be ashamed of that. So, if you want me sucking your cock, all you have to do is say the magic words.”

“Please?”

“Blowjob,” Tony supplied helpfully. “Gotta be specific, Cap.”

Steve sighed and averted his eyes. “Please stop teasing me and just suck me off.”

“That's my boy,” Tony said. “I thought you would never ask.”

He slid his palm over Steve's groin. His dick was probably going to be the biggest Tony had ever put in his mouth. Probably. Tony had put plenty of things in his mouth over the years, most of them very regrettable. But, hey, at least he didn't have a gag reflex anymore.

Now that he was sure Steve wasn't going to immediately take off running, he hopped off Steve's lap and knelt down on the floor.

Steve's hands clenched around the table. “Should we really be doing this here?” he asked worriedly. “What if someone walks in?”

“Nobody's going to be up for another few hours,” Tony assured him. 

Well, Natasha might be. But if she was even half the super spy Tony knew she was, she'd know what was happening and stay far away from the kitchen until they were done.

Tony undid Steve's belt and tugged his pants down a little. The way Steve was sitting didn't help much. He was far too tense and rigid, holding on to the table for dear life.

“Relax,” Tony said. “I'm not going to bite you. Unless you're into that sort of thing.”

Steve shook his head.

Tony trailed a finger over the waistband of Steve's underwear and then slipped his hand under the fabric.

Steve exhaled noisily and shifted his legs farther apart. Much better. Tony could work with this.

He peeled Steve's underwear down past his thighs and gently squeezed his flesh. “Relax,” he reminded Steve. “I'll do all the work.”

He started with a slow lick and watched as Steve's muscles spasmed, hands twitching against the table. 

“Doing good, baby,” Tony said. “Doing real good. Just like that.”

He wrapped one hand around the base of Steve's cock and placed the other on his thigh to steady himself. After one quick pump, he took Steve into his mouth.

Steve whimpered, but it was quiet, carefully contained. God, Steve had so much self-control. Tony didn't even have to hold his hips down. That was nice for a change.

He hummed happily and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked with earnest.

Steve's eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Tony loved having this kind of power. He could take Steve so deep, wring all those beautiful stifled moans out of him.

“Tony,” Steve said urgently. “Tony, I'm going to...you shouldn't...”

Tony stayed right where he was, kneading and sucking as Steve shuddered and went limp.

Tony sat back on his heels and savored the salty tang of Steve's semen. He liked a lot of sweets. Where would he be without sugar and caffeine? But he could also appreciate other flavors. Steve's in particular. He was definitely going to have to do this again.

He swallowed and reached for a grease rag to wipe his hands off.

Steve's hands were shaking so badly he could barely pull his pants back up. “Tony, that was amazing,” he said in an awed voice.

Tony sat down next to Steve and helped him finish buttoning his jeans.“First time?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” Steve said. “During the war, we didn't have women to keep us company most of the time and Bucky got to missing them pretty bad.” He smiled sheepishly. “It was just helping out a friend from time to time. Just a thing a lot of guys did.”

“Handjobs,” Tony guessed.

Steve nodded.

“Right. Because touching another man's junk is somehow not gay at all. But putting it in your mouth? Definitely gay.”

Steve shrugged. “It's just the way things were. Times sure are different now. It's not just about blowing off steam. You're actually allowed to like this sort of thing.” And he looked at Tony with hopeful shyness.

Goddamn adorable.

Tony grinned. “Oh, I'm going to have so much fun corrupting you.”

“Oral sex in the kitchen? I think you already have.”

“No, no, no,” Tony said. “That was nothing. I mean, I haven't even let you fuck me yet.”

Steve's eyes darkened with lust at a speed that sent shivers of desire down Tony's spine. Oh, he was never going to get tired of that face. Never.

“I like sucking dick as much as the next guy,” Tony said with forced casualness. “But what about my needs?”

Steve leaned closer. “Why, Tony,” he said in a husky voice. “All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
